Constans
by Felias
Summary: A princípio Snape e Lupin estiveram conectados pelo ódio, pelo acidente no Salgueiro Lutador, mas com o passar dos anos foi uma simples poção que os impediu de seguir caminhos separados. Esta é a história por trás de todas as Wolfsbane que Severus algum dia confeccionou para Remus – desde a primeira até a última.


**Título: **_Constans (Constante)_

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling._

**Sinopse:**_ Wolfsbane, por mais que ele tentasse negar, era a única coisa imutável na vida de Severus Snape. Mas Wolfsbane significava Remus Lupin e ele definitivamente não iria admitir que estivesse começando a apreciar a presença constante daquela besta._

**Aviso**: _No futuro haverá __SS/RL__, __angst__ e __violência explícita__ se você não gosta destes temas, não leia._

* * *

_Final de maio de 1980_

Snape torceu o nariz ao abrir a porta e ver o estado em que se encontravam os aposentos que lhe foram oferecidos nas masmorras. Dumbledore fora gentil ao dizer que o local precisava de um pouco de _cuidados domésticos. _Se ele tivesse que formular alguma hipótese, diria que um troll havia residido ali por anos, contaminando o ambiente com seu odor fétido característico. Não era de se espantar que nenhum elfo doméstico ousava se aventurar por aquele lugar.

Resignado, colocou sua pequena maleta de couro no chão e com uma expressão de desgosto apoiou as mãos na cintura, tentando listar tudo o que deveria ser feito para tornar aquele muquifo em um ambiente no mínimo habitável.

_Ah, sim, aquelas mesas precisam ser incineradas e removidas permanentemente daqui. Os frascos precisam ser analisados e quem sabe ainda não há alguns ingredientes que possam ser salvos?_

Ele se aventurou a dar alguns passos para frente e parou muito rígido ao pisar em algo suspeito. Erguendo o pé esquerdo para observa a pálida gosma que escorria pela sola de seu sapato, não ficou nenhum pouco surpreso ao vê-la se mover. Arregalando os olhos, apontou para a criatura com o intuito de captura-la antes que ela fugisse para longe. Um cheiro vil preencheu o ambiente vindo direto da gosma e ele precisou levar uma das mãos ao rosto enquanto murmurava um fraco _Wingardium Leviosa_ e sumonava um frasco para aprisionar o pequeno animal.

_Bem, agora já sei da onde vem esse cheiro maldito. Nunca vi nada parecido, repugnante, precisarei estuda-la, _pensou furioso, carecendo imensamente de uma boa lufada de ar puro. Por alguns instantes observou a gosma aprisionada atrás do vidro e com uma careta de desagrado depositou o frasco no chão logo ao lado de sua mala.

Voltando-se novamente para o quarto, ficando cada vez mais impaciente, desistiu da ideia de catalogar o que deveria ser feito e arregaçando as mangas começou a cansativa tarefa de eliminar tudo o que estivesse no caminho.

_Por Merlin, aquilo ali é um ninho de acromântulas?_, pensou indignado, tentando queimar um emaranhado de teias que pendiam de um dos cantos da parede. Suas dúvidas foram logo respondidas quando milhares de aranhas saíram voando para todas as direções, obrigando-o a se proteger com um rápido _Protego._

Depois de um belo round contra os infinitos araquinídeos, finalmente concentrou-se em mudar as cores das paredes que iam de um roxo violento em alguns lugares e mudava bruscamente para um bege doentio em outros.

À medida que trabalhava o suor ia escorrendo por suas têmporas, seu cabelo sempre preso agora estava solto e pendendo pelos lados e uma sensação quase que de catarse ia tomando conta de seu corpo. Quem diria que serviços domésticos eram capazes de ser tão prazerosos? Era como tomar um bom banho frio em um dia muito quente.

Horas mais tarde, depois de ter sido atacado por todos os tipos de insetos, ter encontrado um bicho-papão escondido em um dos milhares de baús carcomidos abandonados pela sala e ter constituído uma extensa coleção de gosmas vivas de diversas cores, ele finalmente pode diminuir o ritmo, satisfeito em poder finalmente respirar sem ter ânsia de vômito ou correr o risco de ser decapitado por algum artefato mágico desconhecido.

Agora, parado no meio do aposento, abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa para diminuir o calor que havia se acumulado na base de seu pescoço, ele saboreou o resultado de seu trabalho, começando a imaginar como iria mobiliar o lugar.

"Oh, Severus, magnífico." Albus exclamou da porta, olhando com humor contido os inúmeros frascos com pequenas gosmas que abarrotavam a entrada da sala. "Vejo que você já está se adaptando bem a rotina de Hogwarts."

Snape precisou se segurar para não avançar e estrangular o bruxo. Acostumando-se? Se aquilo ali era uma ocorrência comum no castelo ele definitivamente não trabalhava em uma escola e sim em um aterro sanitário.

"Dumbledore, teria sido uma gentileza de sua parte me informar com antecedência que este lugar se encontrava tão... _desorganizado_." E sim ele estava sendo gentil.

O diretor apenas fez um pequeno aceno com as mãos.

"Pormenores, Severus, apenas pormenores. Mas agora que eu vi que você já está se instalando em seus aposentos, sinto-me menos culpado em te pedir um pequeno favor."

Snape teve que respirar fundo para não cair na tentação de proclamar uma lista infinita de palavrões diante do pouco caso. Pormenores? Aquele ali seria o lugar no qual ele iria morar – claro, se tudo desse certo e ele não matasse o velhote antes (ou fosse morto pelo Lorde das Trevas) – por vários anos. Mas controlando-se, porque toda sua vida o que ele mais fizera fora se controlar, ele manteve uma expressão impassiva e arriscou perguntar.

"E no que posso ser útil?" E aproveitou este momento para desdobrar as mangas de suas vestes e se preparar para o pior, Dumbledore era conhecido por exigir coisas no mínimo peculiares.

"Oh, você sabe que o nosso honorável Slughorn pediu demissão logo após o termino do ano letivo, sim?"

Snape franziu o cenho com o estranho assunto. Sim, ele sabia que Slughorn havia renegado seu posto como mestre de Poções em Hogwarts e ele ia além, sabia o motivo, o bruxo estava com medo da crescente força do Lorde das Trevas e resolvera se esconder, como o bom e velho covarde que era. Mas obviamente ele não iria compartilhar seus pensamentos com o diretor, por isso aquiesceu com um simples _hun. _Acostumado às poucas palavras do sonserino, Dumbledore continuou.

"Pois bem, além de ser professor, Slughorn retinha algumas outras responsabilidades."

Nenhum pouco surpreso Snape meramente ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, sem deixar que sua expressão lhe traísse. Estava entediado, o diretor considerava-o algum tolo? Sabia que cedo ou tarde seria exigido que ele confeccionasse poções que não possuíam nenhum cunho _educativo. _O próprio Lorde das Trevas havia feito questão de lembra-lo disso.

"Sim, outras responsabilidades. Sempre soube que haveria outras responsabilidades, Dumbledore, se não as conhecesse não teria me candidato para este trabalho."

Esse comentário pareceu inflamar um pouco de humor no perspicaz Albus.

"É mesmo?", ele comentou divertido. "Então você não se importa em ficar responsável por reabastecer as poções da nossa enfermaria?"

Snape teve que trincar os dentes para segurar a vontade de revirar os olhos.

"Nada mais do que minha responsabilidade como mestre de poções." Retrucou com impaciência.

"E se eu dissesse que preciso que você faça algo mais complicado? Algo que poucos mestres de poções são capazes de fazer?"

Estas simples palavras foram o suficiente para aguçar a curiosidade de Snape e, oh Merlin, como ele era curioso e vaidoso.

"Como o quê?"

"Ah, meu jovem, nada que eu não acredite você não consiga fazer, não se preocupe. Creio que você ainda se lembre de Remus Lupin?"

Ao ouvir o nome da besta ele congelou. Sim, lembrava-se de Remus Lupin, ainda tinha alguns pesadelos com o incidente ocorrido há diversos anos atrás no Salgueiro Lutador. Se quisesse podia ir mais além, podia libertar sua mente das inúmeras barreiras mentais que fora construindo durante diversos anos e poderia invocar as lembranças daquela madrugada maldita em que James Potter o salvara das garras de um lobisomem sedento por sangue.

Limitando-se a fazer outro breve _hun_, ele se virou para não encarar o diretor, temendo que sua expressão de nojo, raiva e desprezo denunciasse seus desejos mais íntimos de poder nada mais, nada menos do que estrangular a maldita criatura.

"Pois bem, temo que com o pedido de demissão de Slughotn Remus acabará precisando imensamente de seus serviços."

Snape se arrepiou. _Oh, Merlin, não, tudo menos isso._ Ele sabia exatamente o que Dumbledore estava pedindo, mas mesmo assim não queria acreditar e precisou perguntar para ouvir diretamente da boca do diretor.

"E o que exatamente Lupin precisa?" Questionou quase cuspindo o nome, sentindo o gosto amargo que a mera lembrança do rapaz deixava em sua língua.

"Wolfsbane." Albus respondeu com certa simplicidade, como se fosse à coisa mais casual do mundo.

Ao ouvir o nome da poção Snape soube que não tinha escapatória daquela situação e resolveu se virar para tornar a encarar o diretor. O que ele viu foram olhos azuis muito brilhantes por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua, olhando-o com bastante perspicácia e um quase que indistinguível tom de aviso.

Seria aquele um teste? Estaria Dumbledore testando sua suposta fidelidade a ele e a Hogwarts?

Mas Snape não era tolo. Estava exatamente a onde deveria estar, infiltrado em Hogwarts, em um posto de relativa confiança, próximo o suficiente de Albus Dumbledore para conseguir informações para Voldemort e escalar nos rankings dentre os comensais. Só que como sempre teria que pagar um preço grande para conseguir o que queria, só nunca pensara que o preço seria nada mais, nada menos que o seu orgulho.

"Wolfsbane não é uma poção qualquer. Exige certos ingredientes... ilegais e não é qualquer mestre de poções que é capaz de dominar sua complexidade." Respondeu de forma contida, o rosto calculadamente inexpressivo e as mãos bastante relaxadas ao lado do corpo.

"Tenho fé nas suas habilidades, Severus, se não tivesse não teria te contratado para dar aula em Hogwarts."

Aquilo fez com que Snape engolisse em seco, seria impossível escapar daquela tarefa, querendo ou não seria obrigado a ajudar o maldito lobisomem.

Com uma inclinação de cabeça aceitou seu destino e foi com revolta que viu a face de Albus se abrir em um pequeno sorriso vitorioso. E ele temia que aquele seria o primeiro de vários.

"Só terei que fazer uma exigência", disse por fim, observando a forma como o diretor franzia o cenho em expectativa. "Precisarei estudar um pouco sobre todo o processo de fabricação da poção. Não estou muito familiarizado com o trabalho de Damocles, digamos que ele era um mestre de poções um pouco não _convencional_." E Snape teve que controlar o próprio rosto para não ceder à vontade de fazer uma careta de desgosto diante do nome de um dos bruxos responsável por diversas melhorias no estilo de vida das malditas criaturas. Desprezava o homem, dedicar uma vida para ajudar lobisomens? Absurdo, para ele todos deveriam morrer e não mereciam um mísero segundo de atenção.

"Sim, claro, claro. Compreendo. Quanto tempo você precisa? Acredito que ficará satisfeito em saber nossa biblioteca possui um extenso material de leitura sobre o assunto. Madame Pince ficará encantada em te ajudar, tenho certeza."

"Acredito que um mês será o suficiente para que eu consiga analisar todos os dados sobre a poção para depois tentar fabricá-la pela primeira vez." Informou com certa sinceridade, arriscando acrescentar mais tempo do que deveria ao que lhe fora pedido. A verdade é que dedicado aos estudos como ele era, tinha certeza que com bastante tempo a sua disposição seria capaz de reduzir aquele prazo para uma semana. Mas claro, Dumbledore nunca deveria saberia disso.

"Humm, seria possível confeccionar a poção para a próxima lua cheia?" Albus pressionou, parecendo conhecer espantosamente bem as capacidades intelectuais de Severus.

Soltando um suspiro discreto, Snape meneou um pouco a cabeça, finalmente derrotado.

"Talvez", respondeu dividido. "Não posso prometer nada, não tenho nenhuma garantia de que minha primeira tentativa terá êxito."

Ao ouvir isso Dumbledore sorriu com mais vigor e lançou uma piscadela discreta na direção do bruxo.

"Confio no seu talento, Severus. E acredite, Remus ficará imensamente grato pela sua ajuda."

Ao ouvir isso Snape quase rosnou. _Grato? A besta vai ficar é se debatendo de medo sem saber se será __envenenada__ ou não pela minha poção. _E este mero pensamento foi quase que capaz de trazer um sorriso perverso a seus lábios. Sim, a imagem de Remus Lupin se contorcendo de dor, a beira da morte, era praticamente um bálsamo para sua alma. Talvez ele devesse usá-la mais vezes, como um mantra para tranquilizar seus sentidos, porque se sua intuição estivesse correta, ele iria precisar imensamente disso agora que trabalharia em Hogwarts.

* * *

"Oh, Professor Snape, maravilhoso te encontrar aqui. Albus me pediu para trazer alguns livros sobre Wolfsbane que poderiam ser úteis para a sua pesquisa. Você vai ajudar o pobre Remus, sim? Esplêndido, esplêndido!" Pince guinchou saindo com certa dificuldade da lareira devido à quantidade de livros que tentava equilibrar com ambos os braços.

Tendo sido interrompido em uma de suas calculadas sessões de estudo sobre poções avançadas, Snape praguejou por não ter premeditado que aquilo aconteceria. Poderia ter evitado todo aquele aborrecimento se mais cedo tivesse desativado a rede de Flu de sua lareira.

Mas era tarde demais e só lhe restava erguer uma sobrancelha ao ver a imensa pilha de livros, seguida por uma enorme nuvem de poeira, que Madame Pince depositou com brutalidade sobre sua mesa de trabalho.

Pince, abrindo um pequeno sorriso de pedido de desculpas pela bagunça, rapidamente se pôs a separá-los em diferentes colunas, as mãos trabalhando com agilidade, sua varinha sendo agitada com precisão para averiguar se não havia resquícios de nenhum feitiço nocivo em meio às obras.

"Tomei a liberdade de separar alguns exemplares sobre licantropia." Ela informou enquanto apanhava um dos livros com capa de couro, provavelmente humano, e eliminava algumas manchas suspeitas de sangue.

Snape preferiu apenas responder com seu breve _hun_, não querendo demonstrar claramente seu desagrado por ser obrigado a estudar aquelas criaturas das trevas.

Pince continuou seu trabalho por mais alguns segundos e Snape teria elogiado seu talento se quase não tivesse sido atingido por uma azaração laranja incandescente quando a bruxa girou de forma displicente o último livro da pilha.

"Oh!" Foi à única coisa que ele a ouviu dizer, assistindo horrorizado o brilhante raio voar em sua direção. Não que fosse admitir, mas só não foi atingido em cheio no rosto por conta do inesperado reflexo da bibliotecária, que em um movimento preciso de varinha conseguiu desviar o feitiço no último minuto. "Pronto, pronto. Azaração nefasta esta última, faz muito tempo que não enfrento nada parecido." Ela anunciou bem humorada, fazendo com que Snape trincasse os dentes.

Ignorando a expressão assassina do professor de Poções, Madame Pince continuou com um tedioso monólogo sobre os livros que selecionara.

Três sobre como capturar um lobisomem, anatomia, fisiologia e mecanismos de transformação. Um sobre os hábitos das malditas bestas. E finalmente dois livros de poções, um escrito pelo próprio Damocles, criador da Wolfsbane, e um outro escrito por nada mais, nada menos do que Horace Slughorn. Só de ouvir aquele nome Snape não se conteve e acabou torcendo o nariz em desgosto.

"Você acha que será suficiente?" Madame Pince finalmente parou para perguntar, apoiando as mãos na cintura e encarando-o abertamente.

Ignorando os livros sobre licantropia, Snape pegou a obra de Damocles e a abriu com cuidado em uma página qualquer, passeando os olhos para avaliar o que estava escrito. A bibliotecária o aguardou pacientemente.

Depois de alguns minutos, Snape finalmente se deu por vencido e com um suspiro infeliz declarou:

"Sim, será o suficiente, Madame Pince." E a única coisa que o fez conseguir manter a compostura era saber que a bibliotecária não tinha mais motivos para ficar ali e logo, logo sairia de seus aposentos.

Ainda concentrado em folhear a obra, ele só reparou que a bruxa ainda continuava o encarando quando percebeu não ter escutado o chiado característico da lareira quando alguém usava a rede de flu.

Erguendo os olhos da página que estivera analisando, ele olhou diretamente para o rosto de Pince, que parecia observá-lo com certa expectativa.

"Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?", perguntou entredentes, tentando adivinhar o que mais a bibliotecária infame poderia querer.

Parecendo um pouco indecisa, Pince se limitou a apenas dar de ombros, murmurando um breve: "Não, nada, já estou de saída, ainda tenho muito que fazer na biblioteca."

Snape a observou girar nos calcanhares e caminhar em direção à lareira, seus olhos a seguiam como os de um predador e ele sorriu satisfeito com o canto da boca ao ver o quanto aquilo a deixava desconfortável.

Ele só pode finalmente respirar em paz quando a viu desaparecer em meio às chamas e no segundo seguinte ergueu-se da cadeira em um pequeno rompante, irritado com o trabalho que teria que realizar nas próximas semanas.

* * *

Snape preferia ser torturado ao em vez de ter que admitir que de fato estava imensamente interessado na fórmula desenvolvida por Damocles. Sim, até mesmo ele, uma das pessoas que carregavam um ódio ferrenho contra os malditos lobisomens, tinha que aceitar que aquela poção era de fato engenhosa ao extremo.

Mais claro, como em todos os trabalhos de Damocles, ele conseguia visualizar com clareza algumas brechas e melhorias que poderiam ser aplicadas ao intricado equilíbrio de ingredientes. O tempo de fervura exigido era ligeiramente menor do que deveria ser. O uso do acônito era extremamente exagerado e Damocles pecara na escolha do estabilizador.

O intrigado quebra-cabeças que era a poção Wolfsbane estava sendo capaz de mantê-lo acordado e alerta por noite seguidas. Se ousasse dizer alguma coisa, diria que estava _obcecado. _E a simples ideia de estar obcecado por algo de uso tão vil era o suficiente para lhe embrulhar o estômago.

A princípio, a leitura dos diversos livros sobre licantropia haviam aplacado seu repudio por toda a admiração que vinha desenvolvendo pela horrenda poção. Não existia nada mais poderoso e calmante do que ler horas a fio as descrições medievais e cruéis que bruxos do passado tomaram o cuidado de registrar sobre lobisomens.

Torturas? Experimentos? Sim! Aqueles livros tinham de tudo e os resultados eram no mínimo fascinantes. Mas cedo ou tarde ele teria que ceder a própria curiosidade e começar a trabalhar na confecção da poção. Foi aí que seus problemas começaram.

Wolfsbane não era uma mistura qualquer como muitas poções conseguiam ser. Ela exigia paciência, destreza e acima de tudo grande capacidade mágica. Snape possuía todos estes requisitos e apesar de no início ter se sentido revoltado por ser obrigado a usá-los para auxiliar Remus Lupin, ele sabia que não podia negar um pedido feito pessoalmente por Albus Dumbledore.

E fora assim que começaram a suas noites em claro sobre os livros de Damocles e Slughorn. No início tentara manter uma mera fachada profissional, aproximando o assunto com muito cuidado, sem depositar muito interesse sobre o processo de fabricação da Wolfsbane, mas à medida que ia se aprofundando no trabalho de Damocles tornava-se cada vez mais difícil ignorar sua reverência pelo trabalho, e aos poucos, sem perceber, foi se deixando levar pelo seu fervor.

Sua primeira tentativa de confeccionar a Wolfsbane seguindo a fórmula básica de Damocles foi no mínimo catastrófica. Como imaginara, o bruxo não conseguira repassar em suas instruções todos os detalhes que empregara para fazer a poção. Snape conseguia perceber agora, o porquê de poucos apotecários conseguirem replicar o trabalho do bruxo.

Damocles fora excepcional na arte de compor poções, suas ideias de combinações de ingredientes e seu senso para distinguir quando acrescentar ou remover algo da mistura eram reconhecidos por todo o mundo mágico, porém ele era um mestre intuitivo e carecia imensamente de disciplina.

Como Snape já previra, a primeira Wolfsbane que tentou confeccionar não durou nem uma hora no interior de seu caldeirão, entrando subitamente em ebulição e explodindo logo em seguida. Apesar de não ter ficado nenhum pouco contente com a falha, ela o ajudou a determinar a onde estava um dos primeiros erros da fórmula repassada por Damocles, e lentamente ele foi reconstruindo-a, acrescentando todos os detalhes intuitivos que o autor da mesma se esquecera de repassar.

Não demorou muito para que Snape finalmente conseguisse, em menos de três dias, uma mistura estável o suficiente para permanecer em seu caldeirão sem explodir e já no fim da semana ele conseguira aumentar o ponto de ebulição o suficiente para que ela fervesse.

Demorara, mas em nada mais, nada menos do que quinze dias ele finalmente conseguira preencher um pequeno frasco com a poção. Analisando-a atentamente, ele não ficou satisfeito com o tom azul pálido que ela possuía, mesmo que os livros afirmassem ser este o resultado esperado.

Observando-a esfriar, observou como minúsculas partículas começavam a cristalizar no fundo do recipiente, provando o que desde o início ele já previra, o estabilizador escolhido por Damocles era fraco demais para manter a mistura viável por mais do que dez minutos.

Soltando um pequeno sibilo, Snape imaginou todo o trabalho que deveria ser oferecer a poção para qualquer lobisomem. Ela era incapaz de ser estocada, demorava dois dias para ser confeccionada e deveria ser consumida em um intervalo de dez minutos após ser concluída. Isso sem listar como suas propriedades mágicas deveriam decair gravemente à medida que seus componentes iam cristalizando.

Sim, tantos defeitos. Mas ele era um bruxo persistente com todo o tempo do mundo a sua disposição e o inferno congelaria se ele fosse obrigado a ver Remus Lupin toda vez que precisasse entregar a poção, oh, ele faria de tudo para evitar isso, nem que precisasse reinventar a Wolfsbane desde o início.

Decidido a encontrar um novo estabilizador o mais depressa possível, depositou o frasco com a poção sobre sua mesa e afundou o nariz em seu exemplar de _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos._

Estava escrevendo furiosamente em um pergaminho, anotando com cuidado tudo o que ia descobrindo sobre o acônito, quando foi interrompido por uma suave batida em sua porta.

Erguendo a cabeça descontente pela interrupção, sentiu ganas de simplesmente ignorar quem quer que fosse que se sentisse no direito de interrompê-lo em um momento tão inoportuno, mas refutou a ideia, sabendo que não possuía mais este tipo de regalias agora que trabalhava em Hogwarts.

Erguendo-se rapidamente da cadeira, com o intuito de ser o mais breve possível, caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a só para ser surpreendido pela presença de Dumbledore.

"Severus, quanto tempo, não?" Albus cumprimentou, tomando a liberdade de passar pelo mestre de poções e adentrar o recinto sem ser convidado.

Snape apertou o maxilar por conta da ousadia, mas se conteve, fechando a porta e se virando para encarar o diretor.

"Em que posso ajuda-lo?", perguntou com certa rispidez, odiava ser interrompido.

Dumbledore, parecendo não ser afetado pelo seu mau-humor, começou a andar pela sala, examinando cada prateleira, parecendo fascinado com o que via.

"Você sempre foi um aluno muito organizado." Comentou de forma apreciativa e Snape teria sentido orgulho do elogio se não estivesse tão sem paciência. "Mas, sim, o motivo de eu estar aqui. Você tem que entender que todos estão muito preocupados." E ao dizer isso se virou para encará-lo, a barba branca brilhando com a luz das tochas.

Ao ouvir isso Snape franziu o cenho. Todos? Quem seria todos e porque estariam preocupados?

Vendo a expressão confusa na face de seu ex-aluno, Dumbledore prontamente explicou.

"Os outros professores, Severus. Veja bem, já faz duas semanas que você se juntou a equipe e desde então, nem uma vez você participou de alguma das nossas atividades coletivas."

A expressão de escárnio que dominou a face de Snape foi tão inesperada que ele não conseguiu contê-la.

"Atividades coletivas?", questionou com certo repúdio.

Mas Dumbledore, com sua eterna paciência, explicou o que queria dizer.

"Sim, atividades coletivas como comer no Salão Principal com todos os outros professores."

Snape ficou perplexo, imaginando se até mesmo aquilo seria exigido dele. Não estavam em período escolar, então porque diabos ele deveria comparecer a este tipo de _evento?_

"Duvido muito que os outros professores estejam tão ansiosos assim para estarem em minha companhia," disse por fim, sem disfarçar o próprio veneno. Oh, ele sabia o que diziam pelas suas costas. Severus Snape, sangue-sujo, Comensal da Morte. As acusações, as teorias, mas era nisso que toda a beleza residia. Todos desconfiavam, mas ninguém tinha certeza de nada, nem mesmo Dumbledore. E o que dizer do diretor? Mesmo sem saber o velhote o contratara para trabalhar em Hogwarts, ignorando todo o bom-senso. Não, ele não acreditava que a equipe queria compartilhar de sua companhia, pelo contrário, todos deveriam estar é comemorando sua ausência. Mas Dumbledore, sendo Dumbledore, adorava florear a realidade.

"Não esteja tão certo disso, meu jovem. Algumas pessoas a princípio podem parecer desconfiadas, mas quando vistas de perto... Bem, tudo muda. Você só precisa dar a eles uma chance, sim?" E ao ouvir esse discurso tão grifinório, Snape teve ganas de revirar os olhos.

"Ainda que eu quisesse... _socializar,_ estive ocupado demais nos últimos dias tentando fazer o que você me pediu."

Ao ouvir isso foi à vez de Dumbledore erguer uma de suas alvas sobrancelhas.

"Ocupado demais até mesmo para dormir? Não me lembro de ter pedido tal coisa."

E isso foi o suficiente para quase fazer com que Snape corasse. Fora descuidado, esquecera de conjurar uma ilusão sobre sua imagem para disfarçar suas olheiras e expressão cansada, não que fosse funcionar com o diretor, o velhote era poderoso demais para ser enganado pro feitiços tão levianos.

Mas Snape não teve tempo para responder, porque a atenção de Dumbledore foi imediatamente atraída para o pequeno frasco com conteúdo pálido sobre sua mesa. Os olhos azuis brilharam com o que viram.

"Oh, Severus, meu jovem, você conseguiu? Você confeccionou a poção?"

Aquilo fez com que Snape se esquecesse momentaneamente do que fora discutido antes.

"Sim, consegui, quer dizer, consegui confeccionar a versão da Wolfsbane descoberta por Damocles."

O comentário pareceu aguçar a curiosidade do professor.

"E mesmo assim você não parece satisfeito." O bruxo comentou.

Contente com o interesse de Dumbledore, Snape capturou o frasco com os dedos e analisando-o de perto começou a compartilhar sua insatisfação.

"Confesso que a mistura é fascinante. Quem poderia imaginar que o acônito fosse capaz de possuir uma propriedade mágica tão poderosa além de seu forte veneno. Mas, sim, você está correto, não estou satisfeito. Apesar de ser uma fórmula brilhante sua estabilidade deixa a desejar."

"E acredito que você tem todas as intenções de corrigir este problema?"

"Mas é lógico!" Snape respondeu quase que indignado.

Aquilo arrancou um sorriso divertido de Albus.

"Ah, sim, sempre um aluno muito obstinado, se me lembro bem. Wolfsbane é uma poção bastante preciosa, Severus, uma invenção capaz de mudar vidas, qualquer melhoria em sua fórmula seria no mínimo uma... _dádiva_."

Apesar de não ter ficado feliz ao ser lembrando de que estava fazendo aquilo tudo para ajudar nada mais, nada menos do que o maldito lobisomem Lupin, o desafio que a poção propunha era tentador demais para que ele recusasse.

Parecendo finalmente satisfeito com o que vira, Dumbledore começou a caminhar em direção à saída, sua capa acariciando devagar o chão de pedra da masmorra. Antes que finalmente saísse para o corredor, parou com uma das mãos apoiadas na porta, se virou e encarou Snape com intensidade.

"Sei o quão tentador é o prazer da descoberta, Severus, mas peço que você durma e coma um pouco antes de continuar o seu trabalho, sim? Afinal, não queremos que nosso novo professor de Poções morra de exaustão apenas algumas semanas antes do início do ano letivo."

A velada bronca unida ao tom brincalhão de Dumbledore só fez com Snape desprezasse o conselho com mais determinação. Respondendo ao aviso com um mero _hun_, ele ficou aliviado ao ver o bruxo se afastar de seus aposentos.

Sim, estava cansado, sim, estava abusando os limites de seu corpo, mas não poderia parar agora, estava tão perto de encontrar um novo estabilizador para a Wolfsbane queria seria impossível dormir.

Garantindo que sua porta estivesse trancada e reforçando os feitiços de privacidade nas masmorras para que não fosse no futuro interrompido novamente por visitas indesejáveis, avançou em direção lavabo para jogar um pouco de água fria no rosto.

Em breve descansaria, mas não agora, primeiro iria garantir que a Wolfsbane tivesse uma validade prolongada, um grande feito, ele diria, um feito que tanto Damocles quando Slughorn falharam em obter.

* * *

Snape estava física e mentalmente exausto, mas acima de tudo plenamente satisfeito. O próximo dia seria lua cheia e ele conseguira, finalmente conseguira estabilizar a Wolfsbane o suficiente para que ela pudesse durar setenta e duas horas até ser consumida.

Quem diria que a solução fosse estar nas peculiaridades do próprio acônito? Sim, porque tanto Damocles, quanto Slughorn foram tolos em utilizar apenas o acônito licoctono, ignorando o acônito lapelo devido a sua aparente falta de reação. Sim, ambas as plantas eram da mesma família e apesar dos efeitos da Wolfsbane serem frutos do licoctono, esta era uma espécie extremamente volátil. E o que não seria mais perfeito do que usar uma planta do mesmo gênero botânico, mas com propriedades distintas, para aplacar esta instabilidade?

Encarando agora, diante de si, um frasco contendo a versão final de sua Wolfsbane, ele não poderia estar mais orgulhoso. Nem mesmo o conhecimento de que aquela poção ajudaria Remus Lupin em sua transformação era capaz de aplacar sua satisfação.

Admirando o líquido, que agora, ao em vez de apresentar um azul pálido, possuía um azul celeste límpido, ele analisou seu trabalho e começou a refletir sobre o próximo passo. Que sua versão da Wolfsbane conseguiria ter os mesmo efeitos da antiga ele tinha certeza, confiava em suas habilidades como apotecário, e mesmo que tivesse dúvidas não se importava. Essa era a beleza de todo o arranjo. Se estivesse errado quem sofreria as consequências seria o maldito lobisomem. Mas até mesmo ele sabia que prezava demais suas habilidades para deixar que algo do tipo acontecesse.

Mas ainda havia problemas, precisaria saber se a pequena dose de acônito lapelo teria algum efeito indesejável, só que isso iria exigir que ele entrasse em contato com a besta, de preferência durante sua transformação, e Snape preferia morrer a ter que passar por tal experiência.

Ele poderia muito bem ignorar tudo e simplesmente fornecer a nova poção sem se preocupar com os resultados, mas infelizmente sua curiosidade e senso analítico eram fortes demais, fortes o suficiente para fazê-lo pensar em uma forma de obter observações sobre como seriam as futuras transformações do lobisomem sem ter que exatamente entrar em contato com mesmo.

Suspirando, colocou o frasco em um dos bolsos e massageou a têmpora. O efeito da última Pepperup que tomara estava passando, e ele sabia que o cansaço não demoraria a chegar, um cansaço tão profundo a ponto de incapacita-lo por alguns dias.

Capturando um punhado de pó sobre um pote ao lado da lareira, ele o jogou sobre as chamas, ativando a rede de Flu. Só mais aquele detalhe e ele poderia descansar e quando acordasse pensaria em formas de descobrir como fora a transformação de Lupin.

Murmurando _Enfermaria_, ele rapidamente adentrou o fogo, saindo logo em seguida no ambiente estéril que praticamente um hospital em Hogwarts. Como Dumbledore instruíra, ele precisava entregar a poção para Madame Pomfrey e ela se encarregaria de repassá-la para a criatura.

Ao ouvir sons de passos, imediatamente a medi-bruxa surgiu de seu escritório, uma expressão de preocupação contorcendo seu rosto.

"_Severus_?", ela perguntou surpresa ao ver quem fora visita-la.

"Professor Snape," ele corrigiu, não querendo estimular certas liberdades.

Porém Madame Pomfrey estava mais do que familiarizada com os tantras de Snape e o dispensou com um breve gesto de mãos.

"Não espere que eu te chame com tanta pompa, Severus, te conheço desde os onze anos de idade, curei seus machucados mais vezes do que posso contar nos meus dedos." E o olhou como se estivesse desafiando-o a contestá-la.

Mas Snape sabia que lá no fundo ela estava correta, depois de tudo, de tantas visitas à enfermaria, a maioria graças ao maldito Potter e seu bando, era impossível negar que eles se conheciam bem o suficiente para ignorarem certas formalidades. Foi por isso que, com uma mal disfarçada falta de paciência, ele resolveu ignorar certas delicadezas e resolveu simplesmente ir direto ao assunto.

"Professor Dumbledore me instruiu que eu deveria te entregar a Wolfsbane para que a mesma seja repassada pra Remus Lupin."

A menção da poção fez com que a face da medi-bruxa se contorcesse de preocupação.

"Sim, sim. Mas a lua cheia só será amanhã." Ela respondeu um pouco confusa, para logo em seguida arregalar os olhos. "Oh, Merlin, aconteceu alguma coisa com a poção?"

E se a pergunta não tivesse pego Snape de surpresa ele teria ficado ofendido com o pouco crédito que a bruxa lhe atribuía.

"Não, claro que não. Pelo contrário, vim te trazer o frasco para que você a repasse para Lupin."

Novamente a expressão de Madame Pomfrey se modificou, só que agora para assumir uma aura de incerteza.

"Severus, Wolfsbane tem uma duração máxima de dez minutos, seria impossível que você estivesse me repassando ela praticamente quarenta e oito horas antes da lua cheia."

Snape sentiu uma imensa vontade de socar alguma coisa, não estava com paciência para aquele tipo de conversa.

"Sim, a versão de Slugorhn dura apenas dez minutos, mas a _minha_ não." Respondeu com certa dificuldade para controlar sua raiva.

A medi-bruxa se limitou a encará-lo, sem saber o que dizer, e suspirando, Snape retirou o pequeno frasco de seu bolso e o estendeu na direção de Pomfrey. Parecendo despertar de um estupor, a bruxa aceito o objeto com certa reverência.

"Tão azul!" Murmurou fascinada. "Antes ela era tão pálida, quase leitosa." E olhando com certo receio na direção de Snape ela finalmente pergunto: "Você tem certeza de que ela irá funcionar tão bem quanto a outra?"

O tom de desconfiança de Madame Pomfrey fez com que Snape erguesse uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"Porque eu não teria?" Respondeu sem esconder sua irritação.

"Oh, Severus, você sabe, você é tão jovem. Um dos professores mais jovens que Hogwarts já teve. E também, depois de tudo, com essa guerra, com o incidente do Salgueiro Lutador, você sendo-" Mas ela se interrompeu antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Sendo o quê?" Ele perguntou de forma odiosa. "Um sangue-sujo? Um amante da arte das trevas? Um Comensal, talvez?"

Pomfrey arregalou os olhos e Snape sibilou com desprezo e decepcionado com a medi-bruxa. Ela o conhecia desde o primeiro ano, ele não era nenhum estranho e mesmo assim, como a maioria das pessoas, Pomfrey era só mais uma covarde, alguém que não conseguia vê-lo pelo o que era, que não compreendia nada.

"Lembre-se de informar o Sr. Lupin que a poção deverá ser tomada meia hora antes da transformação." Acrescentou por fim, enojado, querendo se afastar o mais rápido possível da bruxa e de sua expressão quase que triste.

"Severus, você sabe que eu não quis dizer... que eu não te acusei de ser-"

Mas ele a interrompeu novamente, erguendo uma das mãos em um pedido brusco de silêncio. "Não importa, não será a primeira vez." E apesar dele esconder, essa verdade doía. "E não precisa temer, eu não envenenei a Wolfsbane."

"Mas eu nunca pensei que você faria tal coisa!" Pomfrey exclamou indignada.

"Será?" Ele questionou com acidez, sua face contorcida em uma expressão de ódio. Por alguns segundos um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre a enfermaria, mas logo Snape pareceu despertar e com um gesto de cabeça resolveu por um fim naquela visita. "Até a primeira quinzena de junho já terei terminado de reabastecer o estoque de poções da enfermaria." Informou pegando a medi-bruxa de surpresa e deixando claro que todo aquele encontro não era mais do que uma de suas obrigações. Madame Pomfrey, compreendendo o recado, apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Por fim, sem se preocupar em ser rude, Snape caminhou em direção à lareira, não fez a mínima questão de se despedir, estava saturado com aquela situação, com o preconceito, a desconfiança e principalmente com a presença indireta de Remus Lupin por meio da maldita Wolfsbane.

Mas antes que tivesse desaparecido por entre as chamas, ele ainda pode ouvir claramente, logo atrás de si, Madame Pomfrey murmurar alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse.

"Tenho certeza que Remus ficara bastante agradecido, Severus."

E se ele não estivesse tão esgotado, com certeza aquela teria sido a última gota d'água.

* * *

**N/A: **_Nunca pensei que teria coragem de escrever sobre um dos meus personagens favoritos. Espero de verdade conseguir fazer jus a grandiosidade que é Severus Snape._

_ Quanto as poções, como podem ver, sou fascinada por elas. Espero não ter entediado vocês com minhas descrições, mas quem seria Snape sem essa obsessão pelo assunto?_

_ Outro detalhe, não pretendo traduzir os nomes das Poções e de diversos personagens. Eles eliminam a magia da história e dos significados, mas sempre estarei colocando a tradução equivalente em minhas observações._

_**Pepperup**__ – Poção Estimulante_

_**Wolfsbane**__ – Poção de Acônito_


End file.
